Bootleg
Much like any other popular anime or series with merchandise, there are also bootlegs being produced. Usually one can tell the difference between usual items and fake merchandise due to lack of detailing, proper paint job, or lack of official stickers/markings. This page has been made in order to show what of the Doremi items are fake. However, sometimes things look fake but they turn out not to be, so if you see anything and can prove it's not fake, please inform me so that I may remove it. Images for each section/topic can be found at the end of each section/topic. So please keep things organized and try to provide images or any information you can find. Figurines, Dolls, or Plush Pattisier Onpu - 'A poorly painted Onpu figurine that looks to be official. It's possible it was an un-colored version that someone re-painted. '''Motto Patissier Keychains - '''These keychains have been around for a while. They seem to be based on the official figurines with similar poses. However, their poor/incorrect paint jobs make it evident they are fake. These errors in coloring being: *All 5 lack colored eyes *Momoko's hair is green *They all lack the head piece to the costume *Each of them have boots a solid color of their theme, not white like they should be. '''Chinese Dress Keychains -' While these keychains are cute, they are not official. The bodies and heads both do not seem to actually go together, so it's possible the heads were taken from other figures. In terms of outfit, the ojamajo wear: *Doremi: Red and blue dress, pink shoes, gold headband *Hazuki: red and pink flower dress with orange shoes and pink headband *Aiko: Blue dress with blue shoes and pink headband *Onpu: Dark purple dress with lilac shoes and pink headband. *Momoko: yellow dress with white shoes and pink headband. Also note her eyebrows and hair are green. *Hana-chan: White with yellow flowers, white shoes, and pink headband '''Ojamajo Melody - '''These figurines may look cute, but anyone whose seen "Mermaid Melody" will probably recognize the bodies/figurines. Someone has taken Onpu and Hana-chan's heads and put them onto a pair of Mermaid Melody characters bodies. '''Princess Ojamajo - '''Just like the ojamajo melody figurines, they put the heads of the ojamajo's on the bodies of some Princess Tutu figurines. '''Numerous Momoko Figurines - '''These three Momoko figurines look to be very accurate, cute, and well painted but for unknown reasons they are listed as bootlegs/counterfeits. '''Doremi Singing Plush - This plush of Doremi looks very cute, but one squeeze of its' stomach and it sings the Smile.dK song "Butterfly", which isn't related to DoReMi at all. DoReMi_Na_i_sho_keychains_by_Carmel.jpg|Bootleg DoReMi_China_dress_keychains_by_Car.jpg MomoFake 2.png otT3qMsaV_dbtQd_bqttMQzb3ow@500x463.jpg|Here's the whole set of ojamajo melody figurines ojamajo_doremi_mini_motto_keychains_by_zylobunny-d4n6n16.jpg dofsXlQe6Ar_u4NeynJARg95xPY.jpg mR4hcN34tBxc01nbgFHQexEnuM0.jpg $_57.JPG Onpu_key_charm_by_daguchna.jpg keyrings_of_ojamajo_doremi_3_by_saicross-d48ujg5.jpg|Ojamajos in kimonos 5UG48PzY9s6jhbjDNb1Kjt2Wd5I.jpg|Small ojamajo ballerinas 688idlar9KrXVAQHioNNkfFGx4o.jpg|Christmas ojamajos rSHc-ig9RDkKfUH2sHcXjlMgsOI.jpg|Ojamajo butterflies? no2h3N7vRPIPqHHKmdjdq2Ch3fI.jpg|Ojamajos in swimsuits Roleplay items Bootlegpalalatap.jpg|Bootleg Parara Tap bootlegsuitepollon.jpg|Bootleg Sweet Pollon suitepollonfakeback.jpg|Back of the bootleg Sweet Pollon, featuring Dokkan versions of DoReMi and Hana-chan fakeporon2.jpg|Bootleg Jewelry Pollon fakepollon2.jpg|The back of the bootleg Jewelry Pollon. Bootlegpalalatapback.jpg|The back of the bootleg Parara Tap. Bootleg Parara Tap '- This looks like the real product, but has no Bandai logo, and mispellings and Chinese writing on the back of the packaging. '''Bootleg Sweet Pollon '- This is the same as the product above, but it also comes with hair clips and a comb, and where those items are listed on the set, you can clearly see that the text reading "Parara Tap" in Japanese that was next to it was not erased. It also has the Dokkan versions of Doremi and Hana-chan on the packaging. 'Bootleg Jewelry Pollon '- Thise wand has no Ojamajo Doremi logo on it! Instead, it has Chinese writing on it, and it also comes with what appears to be sliver nail polish. The instructions also list the batteries as part of the toy and translated them as "Dried battery". Gallery Paper Products Decoration '''Wall Scrolls - These easy to produce copies may look like real Ojamajo Doremi merchandise. But they are not, evident by use of non-official (though sometimes offical) artwork. However, you can actually buy them from places like Amazon. If you happen to like one and really want it then chances are, you will get it the way you chose to buy it. Gallery WS.png Videos/Animated Clothing Mix and Match Apron - '''This pink apron may be cute, but it is unofficial due to multiple reasons! *Doremi's pose (minus the middle-bottom) is copied on each part *Her hat is the wrong one *The wand and wreath look to be pasted onto her hands *Hazuki is yellow! Gallery Yellow Hakuzi.png Other '''Ojamajo Doremi Stickers - '''A one hundred piece sticker set full of stickers. Only some seem to be official, while others are from the official dress up paper dolls and fanon. Also note that the Doremi outside of the bag has red on her in random spots that should be pink. '''USB Flash Drive - These have been spotted on Amazon and much like the wall scrolls they can be mass-produced very easily to be made of official and fanon artwork. It is unknown if they really work or not. Gallery Stickers.png|Stickers Flash Drive.png|USB Category:Merchandise